


Blue

by limonali



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limonali/pseuds/limonali
Summary: Jaime dies - or falls through the cracks. Where will they go from here now? Trust me, it's a beginning, not an end. Give me your hand and let me lead you through pain. I am forever a Jaimie-Brienne girl.





	Blue

The noise of the dragon roaring above the dying city filtered through the crumbling cellar - a black whisper in his ears. The pounding drum of falling brick rose, and the thick red fog of the crushed stone filled his mouth with blood. Disjointed images, filtering into his mind with lightning blue bolt impulses ... his thoughts grew slower, fainter and further apart. He was dying, and this one thing he knew with absolute clarity. 

Under the heavy waterfall of bricks, his arm was wrenched from the body of his sister. She fell away somewhere in the darkness with an ugly, pained shriek. He stood alone, utterly alone in the crumbling world, with the weight of the Keep upon his shoulders. Forever alone, going away inside... for all the sultry whispers of ' _born together, die together_ ', the reality turned out to be quite different... his lungs strained against the red of brick blood in his mouth, coming up with short, painful gulps of air. His arms empty, filling only with darkness and dust, finding no comfort in the warmth of another.

What a ridiculous thought to believe one can die together; and what a poisonous hope, he saw this now with quiet certainty. After all, birth and death were the most painfully singular in the human existence... _You led me astray here, again, my sweet sister..._

The blue lightning rupturing his fading thoughts became more frantic - and then, like a dream, he saw her face in front of him...transparent, her eyes, beloved teary eyes looked back at him from the stormy night beneath his eyelids... the ocean of blue, tranquill love suffused all conscious thought still left to him, planting a delicate touch upon his face, like a kiss, a promise of no more battle... her lips, ghosting his skin with her blessings, his only comfort in the long, winter night... His dying heart squeezed painfully one last time. 

Her beautiful eyes looked at him with peace - and at last, Jaime fell in between worlds, through the cracks.


End file.
